My Friend, My Lover
by PrisonerPadfoot
Summary: A little tale about a dog demon, his dragon friend, and the love and hate between them. Warnings for Inu no Taisho/Ryuukotsusei yaoi.
1. Mesmerized

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

They had gone hunting together every fifth spring for the last three-hundred years. This time should not have been different than any other, but it was and it made him nervous. The Son of the Western Lands should not have been nervous about anything, especially something so mundane as hunting with the Son of the Eastern Lands.

He could remember the first time they had gone hunting together. He was still a pup then, and Ryuukotsusei and not yet grown into his scales. They were just children playing a grown-up's game, but no more. Before he had left, Touga's father had declared that he was no longer a child. He was a man, and so was his dragon friend. His father could not have imagined how right he was.

The sight of Ryuukotsusei drawing his blade across the belly of a lesser youkai made him feel strange, light-headed. Touga envisioned his mother and father standing side-by-side. He saw the woman he was betrothed to since birth, a delicate moon sitting high upon her brow, and none of it made any sense.

Ryuukotsusei stuck his hand into the belly of beast he had slain. His fingers, long and scaly and tipped with deadly black claws, came away coated in blood. He let some of the blood drip onto his forked tongue, sampling of his first kill of the day. Touga wanted to tear his eyes away from the dragon, but he could not. He was mesmerized by his fellow youth, his ally, his dearest friend. The way the dragon's eyes were lidded slightly, the way his long tongue was dipping slightly over his bottom lip. There was no sight like a dragon savoring his kill, though the dog had been too young and naïve to realize it before.

Touga went to stand beside Ryuukotsusei, casting the dragon and his kill into his intimidating shadow. Outwardly he stood tall and proud, just as he had been taught. Inside, he was reeling.

He did not stop to think. He just acted.


	2. Just a Taste

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

Touga dropped heavily to his knees beside Ryuukotsusei, training his eyes on the youkai corpse. He did not see as Ryuukotsusei raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Ryuukotsusei, how long have I known you?" Touga asked.

The dragon grumbled slightly. "Since before we could speak, I suppose. I do not remember a time I did not know you. Why do you ask?"

"In that time you have become by most trusted friend, and I have become yours, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is true. But you are not saying anything that needs to be said, for I already know it. Why are you talking in such a way?"

Ryuukotsusei dipped his fingers in the blood of his kill again, but before he could bring those beautifully deadly claws to his lips, Touga had taken him by the wrist. Ryuukotsusei could feel the slight trembling of his friend's hand, and looked at him with concern in his eyes. He was startled at what Touga did next, so much so he could only watch as Touga drew him closer.

The dog drew one of the dragon's fingers, claw and all, into his mouth. The blood was metallic and tangy, a good kill, but it wasn't the taste that he was searching for. He wanted to taste what was foreign to him, the thick dragon's scales beneath the blood, and he wanted more.

The dragon's eyes bled red and Touga could feel the vibrations as a deep roar rumbled up into his throat.

The dragon looked at the dog as if he had gone crazy, and Touga thought perhaps it was true…he didn't know what the dragon was thinking, but Touga knew what he wanted. Oh, he _knew _what he wanted and he would have it. The Son of the Western Lands always got what he wanted one way or another.


	3. Roar

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

It was easy to pin the dragon down on his back, almost too easy.

Touga flicked his tongue across the dragon's neck, just below the chin at first, but quickly moving lower to the hollow of his throat. Touga could feel the dragon's pulse beneath his lips, and the rumble of his constant growling. It wasn't an angry sound. Touga had known the dragon long enough to know if his growls were malicious or not. He would have said he sounded contented, but that wasn't quite right either. Bemused maybe, as if he still didn't quite know what to think. Touga smirked into the crook of Ryuukotsusei's neck. He let his claws make quick work of the dragon's clothing, and Ryuukotsusei did not object to being splayed out bare beneath the dog. His growls turned into throaty moans, a beautiful sound, truly contented. He threw back his head and let Touga do as he pleased.

Touga soon found that in his humanoid form, Ryuukotsusei wore his dragon's scales in many more places than his hands. He wanted to touch every single one of those scales with his fingertips and tongue both, and he tried his best to his exactly that. Down the inside of his arm, across his prominent hip bones, and lower…

Ryuukotsusei nearly roared as the dog's warm tongue flicked over his stiff cock.

Touga was about to learn the hard way that it was not an easy task to dominate a dragon. He felt claws drive into his backside, drawing blood and ripping his hakama away. The sensation of brisk air fluttering across his heated, hardened flesh made him shiver. Claws trailed their way up his sides and he liked the rough caress, that brutal touch that made his skin flush red and blossom with little droplets of red. One of the dragon's hands caught his shoulder in a vice, while the other did the same to his erection. A single rough stroke, coarse scales moving against tender skin, and Touga found himself whimpering like a helpless puppy. The world shifted beneath him and before he knew what had happened, Ryuukotsusei had reversed their positions and pinned him firmly to the ground.

Ryuukotsusei bent so his lips fluttered against Touga's ear. His forked tongue snaked out and licked the dog's vulnerable earlobe. His voice was deeper than Touga had ever heard it, huskier.

"As if I would let a dog get the best of me," Ryuukotsusei hissed and kissed his friend full and hard on the lips, cutting off any reply that he could have made.


	4. Warmth

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

A dragon's claws were designed with destruction in mind, perfect for ripping and tearing into the flesh of an enemy. They were not meant for loving touches and affectionate gestures, and when they worked on bringing forth pleasure, pain also followed in their wake. For a moment Touga felt as though those claws pressing deep inside him would tear him in two. They probed and stretched him with no heed to their sharp tips, and he thought he must have been bleeding, had to be bleeding---

But then they found just the right place to press against him, soft padded fingers contrasting with those deadly claws, rousing heat in the pit of his belly making him buck his hips and whimper for more. Just a tiny bit longer and he would have fallen over the edge, but the delicious pressure slid away from him before he could come. Clawed fingertips were quickly replaced with something larger, warmer. Ryuukotsusei thrust hard, sparing him none of the initial pain. His movements fell into a wonderful rhythm, and after awhile there was no pain at all. Nothing, neither the thrill of the chase nor that of the kill, had ever felt so good. The head of Touga's erect penis slid teasingly across Ryuukotsusei's belly as he moved. He wanted more, needed more. He was so close, so very close---

His hand moved down his body, ready to wrap around his swollen erection and give it the attention it needed, but Ryuukotsusei slapped his hand away. He thrust harder than before, driving himself in deeply as he clamped a hand around the dog's cock, denying him the orgasm he so desperately wanted.

"Not yet you don't," the dragon growled, squeezing harder.

"Damn dragon," Touga growled, though he was smiling.

"You wanted me. You know how I am. Shut up and take it like the dog you are. And don't lie, you love it," Ryuukotsusei hissed in ear.

The dragon's fangs were then upon his neck, making a little trail of soft bites from his throat and down to his collar bone. Touga's laugh was airy, breathless. How right he was, so very, very right. The dragon worked his body wonderfully, thrusting and stroking, licking and biting, until Touga could barely stand it. He bucked wildly into the dragon's hand, and Ryuukotsusei he noticed that Ryuukotsusei's rhythm was becoming less concise, more erratic. Touga's climax fell over him like a wave, clouding his mind, drowning him in ecstasy. He came hot into the dragon's hand, and Ryuukotsuei touched his fingers briefly to his lips before he was dragged over the edge himself.

Touga sighed as Ryuukotsusei let the whole of his weight fall upon him, wrapping his arms around him as he did so. Touga clung to him almost desperately, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, paying special attention to those lovely scales. It was so wonderfully warm in that embrace.

Ryuukotsusei buried his face in the crook of Touga's shoulder, and the dog licked at his ear, growling softly.


	5. Afterglow

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

Ryuukotsusei rolled away to lay on his back and Touga curled up beside him, throwing a leg over him and laying a hand over his chest. He nuzzled into the dragon's neck, burying his nose in a veil of silky black hair. He lost himself for a few moments in the afterglow, taking comfort in the steady heartbeat beneath his hand and his partner's familiar scent.

A claw brushed against his cheek, and Touga opened his eyes only to be kissed, very gently, on the lips. For all the harshness in their coupling, the tenderness in the kiss was only made sweeter. Ryuukotsusei smiled at him in that handsomely crooked way of his, and they laughed together.

The dragon purred his contentment, and for the longest time afterward the only sound was that of the birds overhead. The happiness wore away very gradually, until Touga felt an awful bleakness that he could not quite explain. Perhaps it was the knowledge that it would be another five springs before they would be together like this again, or perhaps that he knew it could not last. His father had said he was a man, but he still had growing left to do. He would marry his betrothed and raise his heirs, and he already knew it would be empty coupling between them. He did not love his intended. In fact after a lifetime of knowing her, he barely knew her at all, and he hardly cared to. It was his duty to marry her, and that was all. Her fine silken kimono and ivory skin were hardly exciting. Dragon's scales, dripping with blood, gliding across his skin, though---

Touga then took the dragon's face in his hands, pressing his lips to the other man's forehead.

"You will always be my friend, no matter where our lives take us," he said.

The dragon growled in agreement, and captured his lips in another kiss.


	6. No Words

**Originally posted to LJ March 2010.**

* * *

They did not need to say anything. Each knew what the other was thinking.

_I don't know how it came to this. _

It broke his heart that it was all going to end so bitterly there on the misted mountainside, the dragon with the dog's claw stuck in his belly, pinning him to the rock. The dog could barely watch as the dragon's eyes took on a sleepy, lidded look. He wouldn't die, but sleep was death's cousin, after all---

_You were my friend, and I loved you._

He could have killed him. He could have driven his claw straight into the dragon's chest and done away with him, but he did not have the heart to. He couldn't kill someone he loved so much, perhaps the only one he had ever really loved---

_I'm so sorry._

He had never grown to love his Lady, but she had borne him a child. He was an arrogant child that he cared for dearly, and he was sorry that he would never see him grow into a man. He was sorry he had dragged the princess into all of this. He didn't love her, but he had put her with his child, and she would die for her attachment to him. But he would not let a child of his blood die, even if it meant his own life---

_How could you?_

They had grown up, they had grown apart, they squabbled over land like Lords did until the tension became too much. Remembering what had once been made his heart ache, and perhaps it was better to die than to live on with the memory of Ryuukotsusei impaled at his chest, those beautiful scales stained red with blood. He had drawn the dragon's blood before, but now there was only pain, no pleasure---

_I still love you, even after all this. _

The dragon's eyes closed in a hundred-year slumber, and the dog went to his death with pain in his heart.

Perhaps they could be friends again on the other side.


End file.
